Fuel pumps utilizing the lateral channel principle are known in the field. These pumps utilize a stationary flat plate with a circumferentially extended groove or channel. A rotor having circumferentially radially extending pockets is positioned to rotate closely adjacent the stationary plate to move fuel from an inlet in the channel to an outlet from the channel with an increase in pressure taking place between the inlet and outlet.
Issued United States patents which disclose this type of lateral channel pump are:
______________________________________ Shultz et al #3,418,991 Dec. 31, 1968 Bottcher et al #3,836,291 Sept. 17, 1974 Nusser et al #3,873,243 Mar. 25, 1975 Ruhl et al #4,231,718 Nov. 4, 1980 ______________________________________
There is, of course, a constant effort to increase the efficiency of these pumps and it is an object of the present invention to provide a pump design of the lateral channel type which can be more efficient due to essentially zero clearance between stator and rotor and also a pump which varies very little in performance with temperature variations from cold to hot ambient and fuel temperatures.
A further object is the provision of an efficient channel pump which will effectively handle vaporized fuel and yet provide a pump which has excellent lift, pressure output and volume characteristics.
A further object of the present invention lies in a simplified mechanical construction with a stub shaft mount for both the stator and the rotor to insure minimal run-out and close rotary contact.
A still further object is the provision of a channel design in the stator which provides a two-stage function for fuel intake, vapor purge and pressure areas with a channel configuration which reduces turbulence and utilizes the centrifugal action of the fuel to enhance the efficiency.
Other objects and features of the invention will be apparent in the following description and claims in which the invention is described together with details to enable persons skilled in the art to practice the invention, all in connection with the best mode presently contemplated for the invention.